No Ordinary Love
by Joyal
Summary: AU* "Why have you been ignoring me?" He asked her. She walked away, but he got hold of her wrist, "That's my child you're carrying, tell me what's going on?" he pulled her so her face was turned to his. Tears were forming in her amber eyes,"I'm sorry" R
1. Him & Her

**No Ordinary Love**

**[[ Jiraiya x Tsunade ]]**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the' Naruto' characters in this story.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**Chapter One: Him & Her**

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

"So what are you doing tonight Jiraiya?" asked a blue-haired girl in a seductive tone. Jiraiya loved it when girls flirt with him, but this girl is just too much.

"Well, I'm hanging out with friends, so sorry, not tonight" he said trying to get away from the blue-haired girl who was called Kazumi, also known as the 'School Bitch'

The bell rang, and Jiraiya quickly got himself out of the situation. He was relieved.

o0o

"Tsunade, are you going out tonight? I head there's a dance at the town plaza? Do you wanna come?" asked Shizune, but Tsunade doesn't seemed to be paying a lot of attention.

They were in the library, Tsunade's favourite place to hang out when she's not up to anything else like doing work in class, doing voluntary work, going to class meetings or helping out teachers. Yeah, she was basically the smartest and the most eager student in the whole school. She was also one of the prettiest, but that wasn't noticed very much since she doesn't go out a lot of the times. She just stays in a place where no one can distract her from doing her work, she wasn't a geek or a nerd, more like a mysterious type.

Tsunade took her green reading glasses off, closed the book she was reading then turned to her bestfriend Shizune, "So what were you saying again, sorry?"

Shizune sighed. She had been Tsunade's best friend since they were kids, she's not changed a bit, always trying to impress her family with her huge brains and talents. It's no surprise though since her family is one of the most well known clan in the Village, but it's so different with Tsunade, she's the quietest of all the Senju's.

"I said there's a dance, but you're obviously not interested so I'm not going to bother..." Tsunade nodded. "So you want to go get lunch now?" Shizune asked, they stood up and went to the canteen to get lunch.

o0o

After school, Shizune waited for Tsunade outside until she had realized that Tsunade's got some after school lessons to go to, so she left and met up with her boyfriend, Genma who was 2 years older than her, a college student. She was lucky, that's what Tsunade always says, because there isn't too much boys now that's like Genma, gentleman, sweet and knows how to take care of his woman. And sometimes Tsunade wished that she'd find her perfect man. The one that would take good care of her. As a child, she loves reading fairy tales, maybe that what made her what she is now. In fairy tales, every princess has a prince, every story has a villain, but from what she knows, every fairy tale ends in a 'happily ever after', and that's what she wants her fairy tale life to end up as.

Inside the Science building, there was Tsunade, sat down on a desk and writing some notes down for an experiment that she was about to do. She was on her own, her female teacher, Miss Juni left, after giving Tsunade permission and the key to lock the door when she finishes. She was always trusted by teachers, it's not always a good thing though.

o0o

The door shut in Jiraiya's apartment, he took a pot noodle out of the kitchen cupboard and heated some water in the kettle.

Click! The water was done after 2 minutes, he poured the water in the noodle and waited for it to be cooked. While waiting, he went to his room and got changed into his home clothes, dark-blue sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. He yawned, and sat down the dining room with his cooked noodles and ate it.

It was always quiet when he's in his apartment, he's alone in his life. No more family or any relatives at all. So when you compare him from the Jiraiya from School and to the Jiraiya that's at home, you'll see a big difference, he's not that bad. Well he's only different at home when his friends are there, or a girl who he'd taken from school to his apartment.

He turned to the window in his right and saw that it was pouring down with rain, and saw the some of the villagers running from here to there. Some had newspaper to cover the top of their head and some lucky ones had umbrellas. He quickly gasped.

"Shit! I need to do that project!" he quickly ate then went to his room.

o0o

7:30PM. Meanwhile Tsunade stood outside the school, it was still raining, but she had an umbrella. She was waiting for her driver to pick her up. Eventually it came, she folded the umbrella and went in the black car.

"Good evening, Tsunade-hime." greeted her personal driver.

"Good evening, Mister Mamoru" she greeted, she neated her skirt and put her bags and stuff down on the side of the car, near the window.

"Are you ready to go, my Lady?" he said politely.

"Yeah." she replied shortly.

On her way home, she always looked outside the window, watching other people, which she sometimes calls, 'normal people', minding their own businesses, she can, because she had tainted windows, it was always fun, she had always wanted to live a normal life. She hated it when her family puts too much pressure on her shoulders, always saying, "Work hard Tsunade, you're the future of our company." or "Do your best, we're counting on you.", but she knew they don't always mean what they say, and sometimes, she wonders why her? She has a twin brother, Nawaki, but he's not too much of a perfect Senju like her, he's more like a playboy, naughty school-kid type. Even though they have a completely different type of personality, they get on ingcredibly well.

Tsunade turned to her driver.

"Is Father or Mother home?" she leaned forward to look at her driver.

"Your Mother is and the rest of your family, your father I think is going to be a little late for the Family dinner."

Tsunade nodded, 'What a surprise.'

* * *

**A/N: **So new story up! Not much to stay at the moment.

Read & Review


	2. Home of the Senju's

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**Chapter Two - Home of the Senju's**

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the 'Naruto' characters in this story.

They arrived in the Senju mansion. Seven en suite bedrooms, and it was a three story house, it was too big for Tsunade's actual nuclear family. They were having a dinner party today, with her extended family coming over from other villages or just from nearby. Her Grandparents, Uncles and Aunties, Cousins, and some family friends were coming, it happens in a regular basis, twice a month or even thrice if their not busy.

Her driver opened the car for her with an umbrella put up for her to go under while her driver Mamoru held it. She smiled when he opened the door, but then she rushed in the house leaving Mamoru behind.

She ran up to her room to get changed for the dinner party. Her room was one of the seven en suite bedrooms, with dirty white painted walls, light green carpet. Viewing her bedroom from the front, there's a bed in the middle of the room, an exit on the right with a white wooden door, the bed had 3 organized pillows, 2 white on both sides and a green on the middle since Tsunade's favourite colour was green. On both sides of the bed were dark wooden light stands with two very elegant lamps lit up. On the left side of the room was a cream coloured leather sofa and in front of it was a huge 50'' plasma television on top of a black coloured tv stand with 2 high-gloss green drawer fronts. Also there was a hallway on the left corner of the room leading to the bathroom if you turn left, and a big dresser if your turn right. She designed her own room that's why she had always kept it clean, and tidy it herself everyday, despite the fact that she's a pretty busy girl, and what's really surprising about her was that she doesn't rely much on their cleaners unlike her other twin Nawaki who's the complete opposite of her.

Tsunade went in her bathroom first and fixed herself up and after that she went in her dresser and threw on a white floral print dress which was slightly above the knee, spaghetti straps and a solid black band at the hemline, she put on some black heels, then finally running back to her bedroom, put her hair into a tight bun with two little chunks of blonde hair dangling down her face.

She quickly ran down the stairs, trying not to trip with her heels on and she met her father along the hallway to the dining room.

o0o

"Father." she greeted him bitterly, but not too obvious for her father to notice.

"Tsunade, Mamoru told me you just got home."

"Yes. I had some after school lessons, that's why."

"I see." her father replied.

Both turned to their left to go in the open space, then they got to the dining hall and everyone was already there, the father and daughter caught everyone's attention.

"Good evening everyone!" said Tsunade's father. Tsunade walked over to her mother to give her a kiss, and then to her grandparents to say hello, since she haven't seen them in a while.

Everyone then sat on the long, glass dining table which had about 16 people sat around it. Tsunade was sat in the middle next to her cousins, Junko and Megumi.

"So how was your studies coming along? I've heard you're top of everything again Tsunade.." said Junko as they ate.

"I wouldn't be surprise Junko." said the gobby Megumi, "Well, if you compare me and you to Tsunade, we'll be somewhere in the bottom."

"Oh geez.. You guys are so fun to be with!" Tsunade said sarcastically, "You know how I hate talking about studies during family dinner."

"It was just a question Tsunade, relax girl." said Megumi, she looked at Tsunade's father and her father talking, probably about business again, or comparing her to the goody-goody cousin Tsunade.

But she loved Tsunade really

o0o

Two hours later, everyone went home.

Tsunade with her parents and Nawaki were stood in front of the door after saying their goodbyes to everyone.

Tsunade was about to leave.

"Tsunade."

"Mother, what is it?"

"Thank you for attending the dinner tonight." said her mother.

Tsunade nodded then walked off to go to her room. She doesn't normally attend their family dinners, and when she does, she's not actually herself, maybe its because when she's herself, her father will judge her for not being 'the perfect Tsunade' that he knew and raised up.

o0o

It was the day after.

Jiraiya woke up, stretched his arms and legs while still laying on his bed.

Tsunade had just woken up too, the bright sun shone in her eyes as she stretched out and got out of bed to go to the bathroom to get ready for school.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya took a quick shower then went in his bedroom, took his denim jeans out and a light-blue polo shirt to wear for school. He got dressed then stood in front of the wide mirror in his bedroom to check himself, fixing his long white hair.

Tsunade who was in the bathroom, in front of a big mirror combed her strawberry blonde hair, until she realized that it was too late for her to straightened it since she's got 30 minutes to get ready before school, and she needs to eat breakfast very soon or else she'll be late. So she just put her hair into a ponytail and let her side-fringe down on the right side of her face, slightly covering her eye.

Jiraiya after getting dressed, grabbed his school bag, then went to the kitchen to grab a cereal bar to eat on his way to school. He locked his apartment door, then rode his dark-blue motorbike.

o0o

Tsunade ran down stairs and went to the kitchen to quickly eat breakfast and saw her brother there, eating a bowl of cereals while flirting with their new young maid, Misheru.

"Nawaki!" she startled him. He then stopped flirting with the maid and continued eating his breakfast.

"Sis! Hey, glad you're up. Breakfast?" he offered

"Yeah, I'm about to get breakfast.." she said getting the cereal container and grabbed a bowl and a spoon, and after poured some cereals, went to the refrigerator to get the milk. She sat down on the small round table next to her brother.

"What time is your class today, Sis?"

"In 1 hour." she said after swallowing.

"Pain." he said

"Don't tell me your going to cut classes again Nawaki?" she said and gave him a scary glare.

"No, no.. I'm not, I stopped ages ago. My class is just a bit later than yours.." a drop of sweat fell from his head.

"I see.."

o0o

After breakfast, Tsunade got in the back seat of the car she was in the day before, with her driver, Mamoru, ready to drive her to school. He waited for her to say "Let's go" before driving the car.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the review guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)

_Next: _**Chapter 3 - Mystery Man** ;)


	3. Mystery Man

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**Chapter Three - Mystery Man**

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the 'Naruto' characters in this story.

Jiraiya arrived to school after 30 minutes of travel. Tsunade arrived at the same time as him.

He went straight to his friends. She went to the hall to meet Shizune.

"Yo! Jiraiya!" said one of Jiraiya's friends.

"What's up Kei, Nobuo?" he said with one hand in his pocket.

"I'm good man..." Kei said and walked towards a bench nearby. Jiraiya an Nobuo followed him, Nobuo sat next to Kei, while Jiraiya stood in front of the two.

"Bro. How has it been since you went out with a girl?" asked Kei, trying to count how many months in his head.

"Oi! It hasn't been that long.." said Jiraiya defending himself.

"Ok... Say how many then." replied Nobuo.

"2 months, it's not that bad," he said unsure, "Or is it bad?"

"For your reputation, hell yeah brother!" said Kei. He stood up and put an arm around Jiraiya's shoulder, "Here's a tip from me to you.."

Jiraiya listened carefully, "Go and find a girl, before anyone else notice."

"Hey! Hey! _Hey! _I can find a girl very easily, I can just walk up to someone I like and ask them out very easily."

"Right. Then go and do that!" said Nobuo, he stood up as well.

Kei and Nobuo looked at their friend. "Fine, then I will, I bet you, by the end of this week, I'll find a girl."

The two nodded and said in unison, "Deal!". The three heard the morning bell, it was the start of class. Nobuo and Kei said "Bye" to Jiraiya before leaving for their first lesson. Jiraiya was left sat on the bench since he's lesson was still in an hour's time.

"Aww, man.." he sounded frustrated.

Flashbacks of his past relationships were going around his head. He never really had a serious relationship, always just a fling, no proper heartfelt conversations, most of the time just flirting.

'Another stupid relationship coming in to my way.' he shut his eyes then opened it after. 'Who will it be this time?' he asked himself.

o0o

In the meantime, Tsunade was sat on a desk next to Shizune, ready for their Biology class.

"Wonder if Koharu-sama is here today.." said Shizune, but she realized that Tsunade wasn't really listening to what she was saying.

"Something wrong Tsu?"

Tsunade snapped back to reality when she heard Shizune say her name, "Huh? No, no, I'm fine.." she smiled to convince her bestfriend, she thinks it works with Shizune, like how it works with her parents, but just like her brother Nawaki, Shizune knew that she wasn't _fine_.

"I really don't get you anymore Tsunade.." Shizune suddenly admitted which made Tsunade frown.

"It's just home Shizune, don't worry about me."

"Not to worry about you? My god, the more you tell me that, the more I worry about you!"

Tsunade smiled after hearing her comment, "I really love you Shizune..". Shizune smiled and shook her head, "You better do hun!". The two laughed.

Koharu entered the room ready to start her lesson. Shizune, Tsunade, and the rest of the class went silent after seeing the strict adult.

"Well, this is going to be boring" said a voice from the back

"Sshh, she'll hear you, you stupid!" said another one. Tsunade looked back to the two, she knew who it was. Two of the most popular girls in her school. God, She hates them! They always takes the piss out of her, she knew they were so jealous of her, because she lives in luxury and she doesn't have to worry about her future, it's all planned out carefully for her by her father. But it's not what she wants, she wants to be normal like Shizune, normal like the two popular girls, but with a better attitude. She let out a big sigh.

o0o

11:30 AM

Nearly the middle of the day, the sun was shining through the curtain of the Conference office, and there, was sat Tsunade's father, Taro Senju, with his other business partners from other villages. The other men stopped writing altogether and looked at the Senju.

"Meeting over." He said with a plain tone to his deep voice. All men left the room, but one.

"What is it that you need?" Taro Senju asked to the man who seemed older than him.

"Taro, I'm just wondering. If you're passing this company to someone else like what you said. Isn't it fair for me to take it?" He said, giving the President of the company some hint.

"I've made my decision, Tsunade, my daughter is going to take my job here, and no one else." He walked out of the room, leaving the grumpy, annoyed man.

o0o

It was lunch break at Konoha High school, thirty minutes passed one o'clock.

Most of the students were either eating their lunches in the canteen, or just hanging outside the school grounds and also some were just walking around trying not to be kicked by footballs flying from everywhere, annoying immature brats!

Shizune looked at the stack of books that Tsunade had took out from the bookcases of the library. This woman can take out all of the books in just 1 week, she's one hard-working lady.

"Do you mind if I go get lunch?" she asked the blonde. Tsunade shook her head, and held her hand out for a book.

"Go get some lunch. Ill be fine." She gave Shizune a soft smile to assure that she's gonna be fine. Shizune took a five-seconds look at her before she decided to leave for lunch.

It was a nearly abandoned library when Shizune left. It was just her and Shizune who was in, but then her friend left her. She sat on her own in the furthest tables in the corner of the library, which was near the old book cases, which no one really took notice of, since most of the books were just about history and some great war that happened long, long time ago.

Tsunade read the book for about ten minutes, then she took a pen out and started writing on the piece of lined paper in front of her, occasionally reading out some information aloud from the book to herself. Thirty minutes later, Tsunade was asleep on the table, she's not realized that she fell asleep. She opened her eyes. Someone was sat directly in front of her. Not Shizune, not a teacher, not a _female_, but a _male_.

"What?!" she said in shock.

"Calm down. This is a library, you're suppose to be quiet."

". . . Who are you?" she whispered to the unknown man in front of her. He looked at her badge, which was the same colour as his.

"We're in the same year, but you don't know me? Are you kiddin' me or something?"

Tsunade pulled a sarcastic face before saying the truth, "No"

* * *

**A/N: **And there we have it... Who do you think the 'mystery man' is? Haha! You'll find out who in the next chapter.. :)

Next: Chapter 4 - Arranged Marriage _(clue: pale skin, black hair)_

R&R


	4. Arranged Marriage

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**Chapter Four: Arranged Marriage**

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the 'Naruto' characters in this story.

The raven-haired girl was sat on her own in the English room filled with students, she didn't come back for Tsunade because when the time she got out of the canteen, it was already time for lessons. Where the hell could Tsunade be?

"Shizune, where's Tsunade Senju?" asked his teacher Mr Mitokado.

"I don't know Sir." she replied truthfully.

Mitokado wondered where she could be. Tsunade never skipped a class before. He knew Tsunade's parents would not be proud if they find out.

o0o

Tsunade looked at the time on her watch. Shit. She was late for a lesson. She took the books, put the pen away in her blazer pocket, then folded the piece of paper.

"Hey, hey, where are you off to?" the man asked. She glanced at him only to see him on his phone. She was not amused by him.

"What are you doing? You'll get into trouble." She put the books and everything down again. He put his phone back to his jean pocket then turned to the beautiful lady in front of him.

"Anyway... So who are you Miss Beautiful?"

"I asked you the question first." Tsunade replied.

"So you're not kidding about not knowing who I am then?" he said.

Tsunade tilted her head to her right, and had her head leaned on the palm of her hand.

"They call me Jiraiya"

"Y-y-you're Jiraiya?!" she said in shock.

Jiraiya smirked, "So you do know me!"

Tsunade gave him a very observant look. "Stop lookin' at me like that, it's really freaky." he said.

Tsunade leaned on the back of her chair and sighed. "Everyone in the school has been talking about you, I didn't know what you look like, so I guess I know you're name, but not what you look like." Jiraiya nodded after her comment. "So who are you? Can you answer that now?"

Tsunade looked at him with a serious face. "Tsunade, my name is Tsunade." Jiraiya crossed his arms, "Interesting name you've got there"

She tilted her head to the right. Interesting name, pfft, that's new. "Well yours isn't so normal too." she smirked. He returned a smirk back to her.

"Enough with the names.. You're in the same year as I am, I don't remember seeing you before, why is that?" Why did he asked her that? How the hell would she know. She's not popular like him, that's got to be the answer to his dumb question. "Ask yourself, Jiraiya."

He looked at her with confusion in his dark eyes. "Dunno," he said simply, "are you new here or something?". Tsunade shook her head to give her answer. She looked at her watch, then sighed.

"I need to go, I'm already late.."

"Hey, don't go yet." he said. She just looked at him, then stood up from her chair and started walking off.

"You're late anyway, what's the point?" He said again, it's not working for her though, she's going to her lesson, and that's enough said!

She turned to face him one last time and pulled her index finger up to silence him, it worked, "Better late than never." she said simply before walking out.

Jiraiya was left stunned by her. Nobody in his life had actually treated him like that.

She sure is different from the others. Her name sounded familiar, where had he seen it before?

"I probably just saw it on the main bulletin..." he paused, "Who am I kidding? I don't read them shit." He laughed to himself, before getting up from the chair he's been sitting on, then left the books room, most known as the library.

o0o

A week had passed on after Jiraiya met that mysterious lady. He had to admit, he had met millions of women in his life, that were pretty, but the girl he had met a week ago was beautiful. She seemed mysterious and hard to get, but that wasn't a problem to Jiraiya, he loves to challenge himself. This might be his opportunity to find a new girl in his life.

o0o

"I'm home." Tsunade said as she entered the Senju house. She was immediately greeted by her mother stood in staircase. Her mother looked serious, she can see that from her eyes, it was a shade of brown, like hers.

Tsunade tried to get passed her mother to go to her own room, so she can have a bit of privacy, and most likely do her school work up there in her very own study room. Her mother had successfully stopped her from doing so. "Let's talk." she said, Tsunade looked up to look at her face.

She followed her mother to the living room which was on the left. She sat opposite her mother, sitting up like royalties do, with their backs straight and hands on their thighs.

"Your father wanted me to pass this on to you." Her mother waited to get a reaction out of her, Tsunade nodded, looking at the glass table that was in front of her. She doesn't want to look at her mother, she wanted something to take her eyes off her mother, anything, she was staring on the carpeted floor at first, but her mother made a distracting noise which made her look at a different object, the table will do.

"Next week, you will meet your future husband." Tsunade's eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly, shocked by what her mother had just said.

An arranged marriage? She was never told about any of this. Hasn't she got the right to know about this things? Since it was her who's getting secretly arranged to some man she doesn't even know.

"What?" was all that came out of her mouth.

"I know it's sudden, but you must understand that this man had a very hectic schedule.." No, her mother doesn't get it at all. Tsunade's only 17, why was her parents thinking too ahead? What made them decide so soon, she was only in high school, not even old enough to drive or drink, but to have an arranged marriage was just hard to take on.

"Mother, you don't get it. You and father..I don't want to get married to someone I don't even know, I don't even love." Her mother stood up from the recliner she was sat on and walked to where Tsunade was sat.

"That's all I was told to pass on to you, I have to go start dinner now, I'll call you when dinner is ready." Her voice was normal, dull and boring, like she has no emotions in her. As a mother, she should be supportive and caring to her children, but she lost all that now.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews Kishimoto's publisher XD, DarkHeartsUnleashed, and monkeerangerfan.

I would love to read some more, hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

**Next:**_Chapter 5 - Big Brother_


	5. Big Brother

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**Chapter Five: Big Brother**

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**A/N:** First of all, thanks for everyone who's been reading this story, I'm just so thankful to you all readers and also to my very kinds reviewers.

_For the month of 2009-08, there have been a total of **355 Hits** and **208 Visitors** to story: **No Ordinary Love**._

Thanks so much :)_  
_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the 'Naruto' characters in this story.

Tsunade has been sat in her bedroom, thinking about-- No, trying to absorb the fact that she's in an arranged marriage with someone she doesn't even know.

She has a slight idea on who it might be. That creepy black haired guy, who her Father knows from his business partners, he has a weird name and she has only seen him once. The time when they visited the house but she went out shopping, so she basically escaped from meeting him.

If he was the guy who's supposed to be her husband, hell no she's not going to marry him. He's one creepy guy, imagine having children with that guy, ew! Black and blonde together, what does that make? Why the hell was she even thinking about that now. Note to self, stay away from the guy.

She looked down on back of her right leg. The one where she had an operation just 3 years ago. When they had an accident, Nawaki, her and --, her elder brother, Shinbo. Who sadly died in that accident. She hated thinking about it, but every time she goes passed the place where that accident had happened, she couldn't help herself from tearing up due to her family's loss.

* * *

_**-- Flashback --**_

Loud music was playing in Shinbo's newly bought convertible car. It was a graduation present from his parents. He had just graduated from the university he was studying in, as a result, he was now a highly qualified business man, like his father.

As the car was new, he planned to take it for a ride. But then his siblings, Nawaki and Tsunade came and hugged him until he was nearly out of breath. He just laughed at the two 14-year-olds and shook his head.

"Wow, you two have really gotten stronger since I last saw you." he said patting Nawaki's head.

"Hey big bro, you taking the car for a ride right? Ca--" Tsunade was interrupted by Nawaki who raised his index finger up to suggest something.

"Can we go as well? Please please!" Nawaki insisted. Tsunade shoved him on the back a little, "I was just going to say that you know." She crossed her arms, "So, big brother, can we?"

But before Shinbo could even say his 'yes' to the two. Their parents came out of the house to see what all the fuss was about.

"You two, what were you asking your brother about now?" said their father. He went over to his children, and he was soon followed by their mother who wore an apron, because she had just been cooking inside.

"They were just asking me if they can come for the test drive?" Shinbo said smiling.

The father and mother stared at each other, but then simply nodded. "Only in the neighbourhood alright?" their father made eye-contact with Shinbo as he wrapped his arms around Tsunade's shoulders, and he looked at her.

"And you my little responsible princess, make sure this two doesn't make any trouble, okay?" Tsunade gave him a reassuring smile, "I'll take care of this two father, don't worry!" her father let go of her and patted Nawaki's head next and then handed his hand out to Shinbo.

"Congratulations son, I'm extremely proud of you." Shinbo didn't even hesitate to shake his father's hand. Just knowing that he was proud of him made his day, made all his hard work all worth it.

"We're all proud honey." Then their mother came to give Shinbo a hug. He accepted it, "Wow, thanks Father, Mother.." As the hug came to an end. Tsunade and Nawaki were laughing, because of Shinbo's tomato red face. It was obvious that he had gone embarrassed. Their mother gave the twin a confused look, "What's so funny you two?"

The two shook their heads as they giggled a bit more. But then what surprised them was a hug from their mother as well, then she stopped and gave the twin kisses on their foreheads, before turning to go in the house.

"Come back in 15 minutes before dinner okay?" She turned to received three nods with each of her children's embarrassed faces. She laughed it off and called her husband in, who soon followed.

--

Tsunade was in the back seat and Nawaki was in the passengers seat next to Shinbo who was driving.

"So big brother, you think mother and father would buy me a car like this when I graduated too?" Nawaki asked.

"I'm sure they will. So you two just need to work your butt's off like what I did. Alright? Make me proud okay?" Shinbo turned to the left and left the neighbourhood.

"Yes sir!" replied his two younger siblings.

--

The sound of the ambulance was heard only a few kilometers from the Senju house. It was reported that there has been a car accident nearby.

There were three people in the car. All has been already sent to the hospital, two were severely injured while the other one was lightly injured.

Taro Senju with his wife came to the hospital, where their children has been sent to. Worried and frightened. They had just found out that Shinbo and Nawaki were in the Emergency room, being operated, and their other child, Tsunade was already doing well and was in a recovery room, due to having a leg and head injury.

"What happened?!" Tsunade was laid on the hospital bed, with bandages wrapped around her head and also some were wrapped around right leg. She looked to the direction where she heard a voice called.

Her mother came rushing over to her and hugged her tightly but also carefully not trying to hurt her. There were tears in her eyes. Tsunade shook her head. She was obviously traumatized by all this.

"There-- there was a truck... Bi-big brother." it was obvious that she was scared, tears built in her brown eyes. Her mother wrapped her arms around her, trying to make her better. "It will be alright sweetheart.." She kissed her on the head.

"Tsunade.. Tell us what happened." Asked her father who came over and took her tiny hands in his, she looked up to him.

"The truck driver was violently driving. We just got out of the neighbourhood, then-- then, Shinbo... Shinbo couldn't stop the car, the truck came faster and faster towards us.. Then it happened, we crashed into it. There was fire, and Nawaki's head was full o-of blood.. Shinbo-" She closed her eyes, and tried to removed the image of Shinbo's body full of blood, from head to his toe. She was sobbing quietly into her mother's chest.

--

"Mr and Mrs Senju?" In came a middle-aged doctor, wearing a traditional doctor outfit, black trousers and a white polo shirt but covered in the long white coat, which had the doctor's name tag on it, Dr Matsu, it read.

Both parents turned their attention to the new comer, and so did the injured child.

"Yes." Answered Tsunade's father.

"It's about your other two children," the doctor received a nod and then continued, "Luckily, one of them is doing well. Nawaki Senju, he had broken his arms and legs and also had broken some bones in parts of his head. But we've done an operation and he's safe for now, and we're planning to move him in a recovery room soon." said the doctor, looking at his clip board.

"Wh-what about Shinbo? Shinbo Senju?"

The doctor shook his head, "We're very sorry Mr and Mrs Senju.."

Tsunade shook her head in disbelief. She even tried getting out of bed, just to see her big brother, just to prove the doctor wrong. But she just winced in pain, caused by her leg injury. All she did though was let tears fall from her amber eyes. Tears, of pain and regret.

_**-- End of Flashback --**_

_**

* * *

**_

A sudden knock on the door interrupted Tsunade's thoughts.

"Lady Tsunade, it's time for dinner." it was one of their servants. She stood up and faced the window, she looked at the reflection of herself then she wiped off the tears in her eyes. It was always hard when you look back on your past life.

"I'm coming." She heard foot steps in the hallway, it was the servant, walking off to get her brother.

She touched the reflection of herself that was in the window. Somethings might never change, or maybe it won't be the same again. Losing her brother was like losing a piece in her puzzled heart.

"I miss you _big brother_.."

* * *

A/N: Right, Chapter 5 is up! For the next chapter, it will come back to the teen soon to be lovers. I just did this chapter to show some of Tsunade's past, and maybe in later chapters, I might do something about Jiraiya's..

Chapter 6 -


	6. Another Encounter

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**Chapter Six: Another Encounter**

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the 'Naruto' characters in this story

"So that's the reason you were late to class?" asked Shizune, Tsunade nodded, "He was different.. Really different." Shizune looked at her when she finished with her sentence and raised one eyebrow. Tsunade noticed so she looked at her best friend as well and she mouthed 'What'. Shizune burst into laughter and shook her head.

"Seriously! What?!" the blonde demanded an answer.

"What you said.. It was soft and weird. Don't tell me you like him?" Tsunade stood up and gathered her stuff, "You are so wrong! I don't like him, he's a weirdo!" she emphasized the 'weirdo'.

"If you say so Tsu... Of course I believe you."

"You don't, do you?"

"Maybe." Shizune said before they walked off to their lockers.

o0o

"So what was she like?"

"I'll tell you now, she's in a different league than any of the girls I've dated. She's a million miles better than my ex's, no wait. Our ex's." said Jiraiya as he sat up on the bench and took a sip of his can of coke.

"Looks like she put an impact to you eh?" asked Nobuo again.

"I'm sure, I've put an impact to her too.. Let's just hope I meet her again." He smirked and finished off his drink and walked off.

"Where's he off to now?" Kei just shrugged and he patted Nobuo's dark brown hair.

"Dude, too much gel on today." His face cringed caused by the gel in his hand.

"My girl loves it like that.." he smiled, and then leaned back on the bench they were sitting on.

o0o

Tsunade walked down the hallway, no one was in there, just her. It was of course lunch time, most students were enjoying their lunch outside in the sun. And she? Well she was just inside, preparing for her piano lesson and then violin lesson right after that.

She had her a music note in one hand and her other hand was holding on to the strap of her shoulder bag. She was looking down on the floor, and that's why she didn't notice that she was walking on to someone. She crashed onto the person and she dropped on the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" said Jiraiya. He too wasn't looking at where he was going. When he looked down, he smiled. 'It's the princess' he thought.

Tsunade looked up, she saw a familiar face. Jiraiya. 'Argh, just my lucky day!' she said to herself.

She quickly stood up and gathered her stuff, ignoring Jiraiya who was looking at her, waiting to be recognized.

"Tsunade, I'm sorry about that, clumsy me. Haha, here let me help you with that." He picked up the stuff that came out of her bag, but Tsunade quickly grabbed it off his hand, so he didn't had much to say about that. Tsunade put the stuff back in her bag and began to walk off.

"Hey! No hello's or anything?" he shouted from his side of the hallway, but got nothing as Tsunade kept on walking.

Jiraiya stayed where he was until he saw her out of sight. Then he turned around, beginning to leave, but then he noticed a music sheet on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it. 'It's her music sheet.' He looked at the front of it.

**Tsunade Senju**

**Room Mu14**

He walked to the direction where Tsunade went with a smile on his face. 'This time, I'll get her to talk to me.' He said, and he began to speed walk, then he ran, completely ignoring the rules of the school about 'no running in the hallways'

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Jeez, sorry for the long wait, I don't know what happened, but let's just say it this way, Writers block. I hope you carry on reading the story, 'cos it's gonna get interesting from this point on. I know this chapter is, err, short, but I made it like that for a reason, if I extended it, it wouldn't look too right. But I promise more in the next chapter.

_Possible** preview** of next chapter: Jiraiya got Tsunade to talk to him, and he asked her a favor since he saved her from her music teacher. Tsunade gets picked on – who's there to rescue her? (Oh what the heck.) And enter – dark haired, creepy guy (I love Oro, really.) :P_


End file.
